berlin_1974fandomcom-20200213-history
Children of Judas
Parent Clan: Daeva Disciplines: Auspex, Nightmare, Majesty, Resilience 'Bloodline Weakness: Emotional Sadists' A Child of Judas might not want to make another person’s emotional pain worse, but she can’t help wanting to draw it out into the open and savor it. A Child of Judas who resists a chance to explore another person’s emotional pain loses a Willpower point, but gains a Willpower point for indulging her desire. 'Bloodline Gift: The Earth Rejects Thee' Cost: 1 Willpower, in addition to the normal Willpower dot spent for Embrace A Suicide King may embrace mortals that have died from suicide within 24 hours after their death. This means that a suicide victim can be embraced well into the next night, after their body has cooled. The body must be more or less intact and have sustained less damage than what would normally destroy or torpor a vampire. 'Devotions: Despond' 'Bleak Presence' Majesty • Nightmare • 1XP Cost: 1 Vitae Dice Pool: – Action: Reflexive A Child of Judas really knows how to suck the happiness out of a room. Majesty and Nightmare combine to project an aura of despair, draining the energy out of most social interaction. When a Suicide King activates Awe, they can, at the same time, spend a Vitae to activate Bleak Presence. Used in combination with Awe, a Child of Judas's charms remind the victims that they are utter failures in comparison. The affected characters take a -2 penalty to their Resolve stat due to a feeling of hopelessness. The characters cannot regain Willpower (for example, from fulfilling one's Vice or accomplishing certain tasks, or from another character's Inspiring Merit). Similar to Awe and Dread Presence, a subject affected by the power can Lash Out (Blood and Smoke p. 92) to end the power's effect on herself. 'Misery' Majesty ••• Nightmare •• 3XP Cost: 1 Vitae Requirement: The vampire must have inflicted the Charmed Condition on the target. Action: Reflexive After the Suicide Queen inflicts the Charmed Condition, she can activate this version of the Majesty ••• power, Green Eyes (Blood and Smoke p. 134). The victim of this power develops a debilitating inferiority complex. He feels utterly worthless, and cannot spend Willpower to bolster any action. He will also take lethal damage for the vampire—his instinct for self-preservation only kicks in when he begins to suffer wound penalties, or aggravated damage. 'Death Wish' Majesty •••• Nightmare ••• 4XP Cost: 1 Vitae Requirement: The vampire must have inflicted the Enthralled Condition on the target. Action: Reflexive This is another version of the Majesty ••• power, Green Eyes (Blood and Smoke p. 134), which is activated only after the victim is afflicted with the Enthralled Condition. The Suicide Queen's power removes any sense of the victim's self preservation. He can be instructed to forgo his own Defense, or even perform self-destructive acts for the vampire. The victim also takes the Broken Condition, taking a -2 penalty to Social rolls and a -5 penalty to all use of the Intimidation skill. 'Suicide En Vogue' Majesty ••••• 3XP Cost: 1 Vitae, plus 1 Vitae per Rating of Territory Dice Pool: Presence + Persuasion + Majesty + Information – Stability vs. Resolve + Composure Modifiers: Territory Attributes, vampire has Merits tied to the community (+2) The Kine are like lemmings; they will follow other members of the herd off a cliff if given the right conditions to do so. This phenomenon is well-known in sociology—and it is called the “Werther Effect”. A publicized suicide may serve as a trigger, in the absence of protective factors, for a wave of suicide that spreads throughout a school or a community. The victims are often the same age and gender as the initial victim. The victims who fail their contested roll will be affected by the power, causing them to attempt to end their lives in the same or a similar way as the initial victim. In practice, this power temporarily lowers the Awareness, Prestige, and Stability by 2 for a number of weeks equal to the Child of Judas's Blood Potency. The affected community will be rocked by a suicide epidemic. This power cannot target individual members of the community. When the power is used in a given area, the subjects that are susceptible will feel the call of self-destruction. Players of PCs may decide individually if their characters are susceptible. Susceptible members of the community must make a Resolve+Composure roll to resist the compulsion. They gain the following modifiers; different gender, age, occupation, or socio-economic status than the initial victim (+1 each), ties in the community (+2), method of suicide not easily available (+2), support services available (+2). Category:Daeva Bloodlines